Weihnachtsball
by Lucy Steele
Summary: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zur Geschichte 'Schlangengift'.Wir schreiben das Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers und Dumbledore hat für Pandora eine Aufgabe.Warum kauft Dumbledore ihr ein Kleid? Was hat Lucius mit Mundungus zu schaffen? Gibt es eine Beziehung mit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nein, alle aus dem Potterverse bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Lord Shagswell ist natürlich auch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen sondern gehört der Marquise.

Macht also die Augen zu und was ihr dann seht, ist meins!

Inhalt: Ohne den ersten Teil 'Schlangengift' gelesen zu haben, dürfte diese Geschichte schwer zu verstehen sein.In die Kiste haben es Snape und seine ehemalige Schulkameradin bereits geschafft. Doch werden sie eine Beziehung führen können, ohne dass sich der HBP einen Zacken aus der Krone bricht? Nein, so viel Weichspüler könnte nicht mal ich getrunken haben...

Diese Geschichte spielt in Band 4, berücksichtigt aber doch Infos bis Band 6.

Was hatte Pandora früher mit Robert Avery zu schaffen? War Snape eifersüchtig? Warum kauft Dumbledore Pandora ein Kleid? Und warum fällt Lucius auf einen Trick von Mundungus herein?

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleser Kampfgnom und Magie, die jetzt jetzt schon wissen, wie diese Story ausgeht.

R&R!

**Weihnachtsball**

Kapitel 1  
Pandora McMahon blinzelte und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hand. Sie konnte im Licht der fast heruntergebrannten Kerze den schlafenden Snape erkennen. Ein wenig fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Snape und sie... nach all der ganzen Zeit...zusammen...

Er hatte darauf bestanden, sie nach hause zu bringen, aber nun schien er ja selig zu schlafen und Schlaf bekam er in letzter Zeit offenbar wenig. Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und tappste über den kalten Steinfußboden um im Wohnzimmer ihre Kleidung zusammen zu suchen. Sie versuchte, ihren nackten Körper mit den Händen zu bedecken, obwohl definitiv niemand außer ihnen da war. Das Kaminfeuer war auch weitgehend heruntergebrannt und es begann kühl zu werden.

Nun hatten Severus Snape und sie doch einmal zusammen in einem Schlafraum in Hogwarts gesteckt, auch wenn es mittlerweile sein eigener, privater war. Pandora hatte Mühe, im Halbdunkeln, ihre schwere Hexenrobe richtig anzuziehen und ihren Hut richtigherum aufzusetzen, aber es war ihr auch eigentlich egal. Sie musste aus Hogwarts verschwunden sein, ehe der Schulbetrieb begann und sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen. Daran wollte sie noch gar nicht wirklich denken, wie sie nach diesem Wochenende wieder ihre Arbeit fürs Zaubereiministerium aufnehmen sollte, als wäre alles so wie letzte Woche.

Vor wenigen Tagen war Severus lediglich ein alter Bekannter für sie gewesen und nun schienen sie so etwas wie ein Paar geworden zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte er etwas von Gefühlen für sie gesagt und sie hatte angedeutet, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Allerdings hatte sie bis jetzt noch keine Vorstellung, wie es mit ihrer Beziehung weitergehen sollte. Vielleicht würde es doch irgendwann im Sande verlaufen, da ihn sein Job doch sehr in Anspruch nahm. Sie war realistisch genug, nicht sofort an die ewige Liebe zu glauben. Andererseits waren sie nach Ansicht einiger alter Schulkameraden schon seit zwanzig Jahren zusammen. Sie war aber in Wahrheit nie seine 'richtige' Freundin gewesen und außerdem ganz nebenbei mit Gregorj Onegin zusammen gewesen. Wie Liebe hatte sich das alles nicht angefühlt und jetzt mit Severus fühlte es sich an, wie am Rande des Wahnsinns. Seit zwei Tagen dachte sie nur noch an ihn, seit zwei Tagen schlief sie sogar wieder mit ihm und seit zwei Tagen sah sie die Welt um sich herum wie durch eine Art Milchglasscheibe. Aber seit zwei Tagen hatte sie auch Angst und die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht die einzige war, deren Todessermal so dunkel und schmerzhaft war. Also war es vielleicht gut, dass Severus bei ihr war. Der Überläufer, gegen den jede Anklage fallen gelassen worden war und der hier in Hogwarts unter dem Schutz Dumbledores stand. Pandora war verliebt, aber berechnend war sie immer noch und sie war fest überzeugt, dass es bei Snape ähnlich war.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollte, aber ihr fiel nicht ein, was sie schreiben könnte, was eindeutig und trotzdem unverbindlich klang. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach schreiben:

_Ich liebe dich_.

_Ich liebe dich, weil du bereit bist, für mich nach vorne zu schauen._

_Ich liebe dich, weil du sogar bereit bist, dich zu ändern, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du das tust._

_Ich liebe dich, weil ich mit deiner Art von Humor immer klarkommen konnte und deine Begeisterung und dein Engagement für Dinge, die dir wichtig sind, stets bewundert habe._

_Ich liebe dich, weil du für mich da warst, als niemand sonst da war._

_Ich liebe dich, weil ich dich sehen kann wie du bist und weil ich weiß, wie du gerne wärst._

_Ich liebe dich, weil ich weiß wie schwer es ist..._

Und was war, wenn sich herausstellte, dass es wirklich nur um einen vorübergehenden Anfall von Irrsinn handelte? Nein, sie durfte auf einen Fall riskieren, sich zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen und Gefühle zu bekennen, die er nachher vielleicht doch nicht im gleichen Maße erwiderte.

Auf gar keinen Fall durfte sie ihn damit unter Druck setzen. Love don't come easy, das wusste doch jeder!

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schlüpfte durch einen Spalt hinaus, um so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. In dem Gang war es fast stockdunkel, denn die nächste Wandfackel, die noch glomm war etwa 50m weit entfernt. Pandora hörte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, als sie merkte, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor Alastor Moody stand.

Ihr Herz schien für ein paar Schläge völlig auszusetzen, sie konnte vor Schreck nicht einmal schreien. Für einen Moment stand sie wie versteinert.

Dann wich sie zur Seite aus, denn hinter ihr befand sich eine meter dicke Wand. Einfach zurückgehen konnte sie nicht, ohne das Passwort zu benutzen. Also sagte sie: „Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen, Miss Pandora", knurrte Moody, „ als Witwe ist es sicher ein Vergnügen, ihren alten Liebhaber ordentlich zu entsaften."

Pandora fühlte wie all ihr Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich und direkt in ihren Bauch zu fließen schien.

„Entsaften?!", zischte sie zurück, „Liebhaber?! Ich war nie verheiratet und er war zu keiner Zeit mein Liebhaber! Das wissen sie doch wohl genau so gut wie ich! Oder lesen sie ihre Protokolle noch mal!" Und damit wollte sie sich an ihm vorbei drängeln, aber er versperrte ihr den Weg.

Moody war in Hogwarts und Severus hatte ihr diese Tatsache bisher verschwiegen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er wusste, dass sie sonst wohl kaum hergekommen wäre. Moody starrte sie an und sie hatte wieder das Bedürfnis, sich mit den Händen zu bedecken, stemmte aber die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich schlage vor, sie lassen mich jetzt durch, Moody!"  
„Wohin so früh am Morgen, dass sie es so eilig haben?"  
„Als ob sie das etwas anginge!"

„Nun, es war als höfliche Frage gemeint", polterte er, immer noch den Kellergang blockierend,

„da erwarte ich eben eine höfliche Antwort!"

Worauf sollte das denn hinauslaufen?! Pandora überlegte krampfhaft, was sie als nächstes tun würde, wenn er sie nicht gehen ließe.

„Hübsches Mädel was sie sind, Pandora, was wollen sie mit Severus Snape?! Alle plötzlich auf der guten Seite...??"

„Die Fragen kenne ich zu genüge, Moody! Was ich mit ihm will ist meine Sache und JA, alle auf der guten Seite! Aber was tun sie denn hier, wenn mir jetzt eine Frage erlaubt ist."  
„Lehrer. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Dumbledore hat mich eingestellt. Ist wohl auch besser so. Ein Jahr der Super-Events, was?!"

Pandora wollte auf keinen Fall auf seinen plötzlich angeschlagenen Plauderton hereinfallen und blieb daher sehr wachsam, immer bereit ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Jupp, und haben sie es gehört, Bagman plant schon eine neue Show: 'Schlag den Bagman'. Wer will kann darin gegen ihn antreten... Quidditch, Zauberschach... alles mögliche...Tausend Galleonen wenn man ihn besiegt oder so!"

Moody verzog angewidert sein zerklüftetes Gesicht. „Daran gedacht mitzumachen, Mädel, was?!

Dann wärst du und der alte Severus fein raus!"

„Nein, Ministeriumsangestellte dürfen nicht teilnehmen."

„Ach ja, natürlich, sie sind ja...an der Quelle der Information! Fein raus seid ihr alle!"  
„Lassen sie mich jetzt durch oder..."  
„Oder was..?!"  
Ja was, sich auf ein Duell einlassen oder nur versuchen schneller zu sein?! Pandora dachte, dass letzteres nicht allzu schwer werden dürfte. Sie richtete sich so hoch auf wie nur möglich, so dass sie den, auf seinen Stock gestützten Moody überragte.

„Nun", sagte sie spitz, „sie wissen sicher,dass sie ihren Arbeitsplatz nur bekommen haben, weil ich ihn abgelehnt habe. Allerdings...wenn Professor Dumbledore sich von ihnen trennen sollte,wäre ich gern bereit einzuspringen!"  
Mad -Eye schien durch sie hindurchzusehen und Pandora war sich auch sofort bewusst warum. Hinter ihr stand Severus Snape im Türrahmen!

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihre letzten Worte nicht gehört hatte und dass er bekleidet war. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und zu ihrer Erleichterung stand er in voller Montur und mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand dort.

„Darf ich sie hinausbegleiten, Miss McMahon?" fragte er knapp und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Moody." Und damit ließ er ihn einfach stehen.

„Er hat dich nicht belästigt?!"

„Nein-nein...hat er nicht...", stammelte Pandora.

Sie hätte so gerne mit Severus geredet, aber er schwieg und sah sie nicht an. Ihren Arm hatte sie immer noch bei ihm eingehakt, doch sie hatte Mühe, mit seinem Tempo Schritt zu halten. Sie war sicher, dass er wütend war, weil sie ihm von dem Stellenangebot nichts erzählt hatte. Snape hätte den Job gewollt und ihrer Ansicht nach auch verdient. Der Grund ihrer Ablehnung war, dass sie ihm den VgDK-Job nicht wegnehmen wollte. Ihr war an seiner Freundschaft gelegen und sie hatte ihm nichts von Dumbledores Angebot erzählt, um ihr Verhältnis nicht zu belasten. Er wäre der bessere Kandidat gewesen, das war es, was sie Dumbledore geschrieben hatte.

Noch immer schweigend apparierten sie vor ihre Haustür. Hier würde also alles enden, was gerade erst angefangen hatte. Pandora wollte das verhindern, aber sie wusste nicht wie. Sein Vertrauen war enttäuscht worden. Er würde gehen und nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Doch er ergriff das Wort während er, verlegen wirkend, vor ihr stand: „Pandora, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du ohne mich gehen wolltest."

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."  
„Ich habe nicht geschlafen."

„Ich kann alleine gehen. Ich bin erwachsen und finde den Weg!"

„Du solltest nicht alleine gehen!"

„Aber ich kann mich meiner Haut selbst wehren!"  
„Das hab ich gemerkt. ... Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das längst, aber wenn ich sage, ich möchte dich begleiten, warum lässt du mich dann nicht?" Jetzt schien er wirklich in Rage geraten zu sein.

„Ich bin so etwas nicht gewohnt, Severus!", gab sie halsstarrig zurück.

„Dann gewöhn dich jetzt dran", knurrte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

Er mochte sie also noch, aber warum sprach er nicht über das Stellenangebot.

Warum sagte er nicht: 'Ich hasse jeden, der die Stelle als VgDK-Lehrer angeboten bekommt und jetzt hasse ich dich auch!'?

„Hast du gewusst, dass Dumbledore mir den Posten angeboten hat, Snape?"

Er nickte. „Ich hab dich vorgeschlagen."

Sie hätte schon wieder anfangen können zu weinen vor Glück, doch dann hätte er sie für völlig durchgeknallt gehalten. Da standen sie also in der Morgendämmerung vor ihrem Haus und umarmten sich. Sie kuschelte sich unter seinem Mantel an ihn. Ihren Hut trug sie mit der Schnalle nach hinten und seine Haare waren noch immer fettig, obwohl er sich ein Mittel dagegen gebraut hatte. Sie waren noch immer die selben und doch schien alles verändert.

„Warum hast du das getan? Willst du die Stelle nicht selber?"

Er schien angestrengt nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich wollte dich in Hogwarts haben. Da ich für die Stelle nicht vorgesehen war, warum solltest du sie nicht haben?!"

„Das hast du getan?! So selbstlos bist du?!"  
„Das war nicht selbstlos. Aber wenn du mich dafür halten möchtest, - bitte!" In seiner Stimme schwang eine gewisse Gekränktheit mit. „Ich muss gehen, Pandora. Mach's gut." Damit wollte er sich umdrehen und disapparieren.

„Warte!" sagte sie und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, „Werden wir uns bald wiedersehen?"   
„Sicher", antwortete er und verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sie hatte ihm noch so viel sagen wollen. Und sie hätte ihn nach seinen Plänen für sie beide fragen sollen, denn anscheinend hatte er welche gehabt, doch wie sie annahm hatte sie ihn doch verletzt

Seit zwei Wochen hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört und sie vermisste ihn wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Aber warum hatte er ihr nichts über Moody gesagt (War da nicht irgendetwas in der Zeitung gewesen?) und warum hatte dieser vergessen, dass sie im Komitee für Experimentelle Zauber war?

Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er morgens um sechs vor Snapes Tür gestanden hatte!

Möglicherweise tat er das öfter und Severus wusste davon. Dann war sie ja wohl ganz eindeutig die Dumme in der ganzen Geschichte. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja absichtlich von einem Ex-Auror unter die Lupe nehmen lassen, weil er ihr nicht traute. Möglicherweise würde morgen ein Dementor vor ihrem Haus stehen, nur weil Severus misstrauisch war. Wenn sie ihm alle ihre Gedanken schreiben würde, dann würde er wahrscheinlich kein Wort verstehen und sich weiterhin nicht melden.

Sie sollte sie in ein Denkarium legen und ihm den Inhalt vor die Füße kippen, das war es, was sie tun sollte!

Kurz nach Halloween erhielt sie doch eine Nachricht von ihm, die besagte, dass er in den nächsten Wochen kaum abkömmlich sei, sie aber Anfang Dezember im Tropfenden Kessel treffen wollte.

Das verstand er unter baldigem Wiedersehen! Offenbar vermisste er sie wirklich kein bisschen und sie hatte sich schlichtweg in den Falschen verliebt. Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen musste sie unbedingt mit ihm über das alles sprechen. Das Jobangebot, Mad-Eye, ihre Angst um ihn und um sich selber...

Er hatte nie wortwörtlich behauptet, sie zu lieben, aber in all seinem verklausulierten Herumdozieren hatte er so etwas wie unerschütterliche Zuneigung erwähnt. Eine Formulierung, die sie ihn in zwanzig Jahren nicht gebrauchen gehört hatte. Er hatte, ob sie es hören wollte oder nicht, vor ihr schon über die ungewöhnlichsten Themen referiert, einfach weil sein Verstand so schnell arbeitete, dass er des öfteren Verbindungen zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Dingen herstellte.

Mit elf Jahren hatte er sie beispielsweise gefragt, ob sie sich schon mal Gedanken gemacht hätte, ob man Tierblut dahingehend verändern könnte, dass Rotkappen davon angelockt würden. Und ihr hatte er sogar seine Theorien dazu unterbreitet. Immerhin war das bevor sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatten.

Geendet hatte er, nachdem er ein Blatt mit schwer zu entziffernden Worten und Abkürzungen vollgekritzelt hatte, mit den triumphierenden Worten: „Und wenn dann, an derselben Stelle wenig später ein Meteor einschlägt und alle Redcaps mit einem Mal auslöscht, dann ist das nicht etwa, weil er einen hohen Eisenanteil hat, sondern wegen der Reaktion des Hämatits mit stinknormalem Bilsenkraut!"

Sie hatte ihn nur angesehen, wie er mit glänzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen vor ihr stand, aber ihm irgendwann nicht mehr folgen gekonnt.

„Na, was denkst du? Oder könnte man doch Agapanthus nehmen?!"

„Ääähm...Severus, du hast sicher recht, aber hast du mal was über den Hämatuszauber gelesen?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als hätte sie sich vor seinen Augen tatsächlich in eine Veela verwandelt.

„Nö..."

„Mein Vater hat da ein Buch drüber. Er hat's eingeschlossen, aber wenn er nicht da ist, weiß ich wie man drankommt!...Jedenfalls kann man sich damit das alles sparen, was du gerade erzählt hast...Aber Severus,... warum willst du Rotkappen anlocken?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Weil's gefährlich ist?! Oder um sie in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu beobachten!"

Sie hatten tatsächlich das Buch ergattert, aber Pandoras Schwester hatte sie damit erwischt und gedroht, Snape zu seinem Großvater zurückzuschicken, wenn sie es nicht sofort zurücklegen und alles vergessen würden, was sie darin gelesen hatten. ("Oder braucht ihr einen Vergessenszauber, der euch möglicherweise für den Rest eures Lebens mit dem Kopf wackeln und sabbern lässt, ihr Kleingemüse?!")

Wenn Severus also von Zuneigung sprach, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass er sich vorher sehr viele Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Und trotzdem hatte er sie einfach vor ihrer Tür stehen lassen und sich vier Wochen lang nicht gemeldet.

Als Pandora im Tropfenden Kessel eintraf, war weit und breit nichts von Severus Snape zu sehen. Also nahm sie erst einmal Platz und bestellte sich Wein. Allerdings schien sie jemand anderer sofort entdeckt zu haben: Ihr alter Jahrgangskamerad Robert Avery kam zielstrebig zu ihr herüber.

„Pandora McMahon! Also, dass wir uns wieder mal treffen! Man hat ja so lange nichts voneinander gehört!"

Pandoras Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie an ihre letzten Begegnungen dachte. Sie waren angeklagte Todesser gewesen. Snape hatte Pandora dazu gebracht, sich selbst auszuliefern bevor Voldemort verschwand. Avery war ihres Wissens nach erst später völlig neben sich stehend aufgefunden worden. Auch er bekam Freispruch.

„Ja, ich dachte eigentlich, du wärst im Ausland", antwortete sie ohne von ihrem Glas aufzublicken.

„Das war ich auch. Zur WM wieder zurückgekommen und ein Importunternehmen gegründet!"

Startkapital schien ihm also nicht gefehlt zu haben.

„So. Das ist schön für dich!"

„Es sind mir auch schon einige aus der Stufe über den Weg gelaufen. Und du?! Wie geht es dir so???"

„Immer noch im Komitee für Experimentelle Zauberei."

„Du siehst fantastisch aus!"

Wenn Pandora eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren das Übertreibungen und Superlative. Sie trug ihre Haare mittlerweile bis weit über die Schultern und ein enges grünes Kleid mit Trompetenärmeln. Ein Aufwand, den sie allerdings nicht betrieben hatte, um anerkennende Sprüche von Dummschwätzern wie Avery zu erhalten. Ein kurzer, beeindruckter Blick von Severus hätte ihr genügt.

„Und hast du eine Familie gegründet?", forschte ihr Gegenüber weiter.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht, Robert. Bisher war ich zu pessimistisch." Er sollte genau wissen, dass dies eine Anspielung auf ihre Angst vor der Wiederkehr der alten Verhältnisse war.

„Tjaaa, du weißt ja, ich bin Witwer... ...Und was macht Severus Snape?"

„Hogwarts."

„Immer noch?! Nun ja, ist schwierig...Er war schon früher auf der Verliererschiene..."

„Er war unser Freund", erwiderte sie bissig, „im Übrigen warte ich gerade auf ihn, du kannst ihn also gleich selbst fragen!"

„Sieht ganz so aus, als sei er nicht gerade pünktlich, Pandora", gab er betont lässig zurück.

„Das ist äußerst selten."

„Hast du auch eine Einladung nach Malfoy Manor zum Weihnachtsball?"

„Ja, ich hatte eine auf meinem Schreibtisch. Sie haben sie mir ins Büro geschickt. Ziemlich überheblich..."

„Du solltest mit mir hingehen. Snape ist ja wohl unabkömmlich wegen des Trimagischen Turniers. Da ist ein Weihnachtsball inklusive!"

Avery hatte recht, aber Pandora hatte nicht vorgehabt hinzugehen und seine Art sie zu fragen machte nur allzu deutlich, dass er sich wenig geändert hatte und immer noch ein überheblicher, eingebildeter Slytherin war.

„Ich weiß nicht... Die haben mich doch sonst nie eingeladen. Das ist jetzt alles so eine...Aufbruchsstimmung...Du weißt schon. Auf einmal sind alle wieder da..." Sie sah ihm eindringlich in der Augen.

„Ach Pandora, das ist doch alles Panikmache! Du solltest zu dem Ball gehen. Ein ganz normales gesellschaftliches Ereignis."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Snape nicht doch hingehen würde."

„Der ist wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht eingeladen. Außerdem hat er schon immer Sachen schlechtgemacht, bei denen er nicht dabei sein durfte."

Etwas Wahres schien tatsächlich daran zu sein, was Avery sagte. Snape hatte den beiden zumindest einmal gefälschte Einladungen für den Slug-Club geschickt und Avery und sie waren diesen Einladungen gefolgt. Nach den ZAGs war Pandora überrascht gewesen, dass Severus nur ein E in Zaubertränke erreicht hatte, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er darin wirklich überragend gut war.

„Was glaubst du denn?! Das war die beste Note, die er mir überhaupt je gegeben hat!", antwortete er schulterzuckend, „Entweder er sagt, ich nehme ihn nicht ernst oder ich verweigere die Mitarbeit..."

„Nicht ernst nehmen ist ganz schlecht bei Slughorn!"

„...oder ich wäre unbeschulbar!"

„Autsch! Was machst du denn bitteschön im Unterricht?!"

„Hoffen, dass ich meine Ruhe habe. Und während der Prüfungsaufgabe hab ich gedacht, ich könnte Zaubertränke als Vertiefungsfach nehmen und sollte auf jeden Fall in Tränke und VgDK UTZs ablegen. Und der Prüfungstrank war ziemlich einfach, da musste er mir mindestens ein E geben. Und hier steht... es ist kein O, denn es sei mit meinen Leistungen... im Unterricht... nicht vergleichbar." Er hielt ihr sein Zeugnis vor die Nase.

Pandora seufzte. „Du bist ehrlich spät dran mit deiner Karriereplanung! Aber in den Klassenarbeiten warst du doch auch gut."

„Ja, aber der findet schon was, um nicht mehr als die volle Punktzahl zu geben. Am liebsten noch drunter. Einmal ist er z.B. nach einer halben Stunde rum gegangen, um dem Farbumschlag zu kontrollieren... von grün nach gelb. Da war ich aber schon fertig mit dem Zeug, hatte also die Scarabäen schon rein getan und mein Trank war schwarz. Also hat er angekreuzt: Farbumschlag negativ!"

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass dich das so kalt lässt Deine Testaufgabe war nach einem Drittel der Zeit fertig und du hast es ihm nicht gleich gesagt!"

„Es ging für ihn ums Prinzip, er hat keinen Farbumschlag von grün nach gelb sehen können. Außerdem wollte ich nicht gleich schreien 'Professor, ich bin fertig!', denn so konnte ich noch ein paar andere Sachen ausprobieren."

„Ich will nicht glauben, wie viel Verständnis du für solche Prinzipienreiterei hast und dass du es einfach hinnimmst,dass Slughorn dich für einen Blödmann hält", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd, „und ich halte dich für zu wenig ehrgeizig, um überhaupt in Slytherin zu sein."

„Vielleicht nimmst du das Ganze einfach zu ernst, McMahon. Was hängt denn davon schon ab, ob Slughorn bei dir im Test einen Farbumschlag sieht oder nicht? Bringt uns das wirklich entscheidend weiter?! Nein. Und nach irgendwelchen Kriterien muss er den Krempel doch bewerten! Prinzipiell bin ich ehrgeizig. Aber mehr so für mich allein! Ich bin doch sowieso der einzige, der weiss, dass ich kein Blödmann bin! Außerdem bin eben nicht so nett und ihm treu ergeben..."

„Aber du kannst nett sein!"

„Möglich. Du hast doch auch schon von diesem streng-geheimen Club gehört...Was würdest du machen, wenn du von Slughorn eine Einladung bekämst?"

„Nichts. Drauf scheißen."

Severus schien wenig überzeugt von ihrer prompten Antwort.

„Das darf man nicht. Man muss zum Treffen gehen und ihm huldigen", erklärte er überzeugt, während er ihr mit gespielter Galanterie einen Schokofrosch reichte.

„Ich will aber nicht huldigen", murmelte sie kauend, „ich will nur gute Noten!"

„Gib's zu, du wärst hoch erfreut, wenn du sein Liebling wärst!"

„Snape, ich will gute Noten!"

Das entsprach eigentlich auch der Wahrheit. Pandora hatte sich in der Schule absichtlich absacken lassen, mehr oder weniger aus Protest gegen alles. Nun rückte der Schulabschluss näher und sie musste sich ernsthaft verbessern.

Dann hatte sich Robert Avery zu ihnen gesetzt und mit ihnen gewettet, er würde es auf jeden Fall in den Slug-Club schaffen.

Als das Schuljahr weiter fortgeschritten war und Pandora tatsächlich ein oder zwei Tests sehr gut bestanden hatte, fand sie eines Tages unter ihrem Teller eine Einladung, die mit

'H-E-F-S' unterzeichnet war. Sie hatte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich nicht zu dem genannten Zeitpunkt einzufinden. Slughorn würde sie fragen, warum sie nicht an dem Treffen teilnehmen wollte, sie sei doch gewiss eine Bereicherung usw. usw. Sollte sie darauf nun stolz sein?

Jedenfalls sprach sie mit niemandem darüber und erschien an dem angegebenen Abend im Zaubertränke-Fachraum, der auf der Einladung stand. Außer ihr und Robert Avery war niemand sonst da. Auch er hielt eine Einladung in der Hand.

„Vielleicht kommt Slughorn später, für den Knalleffekt", mutmaßte er.

„Oder es ist eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung. Da stehen ein paar Zutaten an der Tafel und ein Kessel ist auch da" , meinte Pandora schulterzuckend. „Ambrosia, Sepiatinte, Mentholdrops, Ethanol, Flügel von gelben Feuerkäfern,... Minzblättchen", las sie vor , „zusammenkippen, anfeuern, wenn es brodelt siebenundzwanzig mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren. Ich glaube gar nicht, das Slughorn das so schreiben würde...Zusammenkippen und so..."

„Wieso nicht?! Ethanol erklärt doch einiges! Los, kippen wir es zusammen und gucken, was passiert", war Averys Vorschlag.

Es passierte gar nichts und sie und Robert saßen über eine halbe Stunde neben dem Kessel. Avery war in Slytherin, im selben Schlafsaal wie Severus Snape. Natürlich hingen die beiden oft zusammen herum, aber Pandora war sich sicher, dass Severus ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er und sie sich einander in den Ferien näher gekommen waren. Er trug sein Herz nicht auf der Zunge und seit die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, hatten sie sich davon vor anderen nichts anmerken lassen und das Thema mehr oder weniger totgeschwiegen. Sie wurden beide öfter von anderen Schülern gequält und wollten sich auch nicht noch deshalb ärgern lassen. Sie kannten sich gut, weil schon ihre Eltern sich kannten, aber offiziell war da nichts Ernsteres zwischen ihnen.

Und von Gefühlen hatten sie sich sowieso einander noch nichts eingestanden. Wenn sie sicher waren, unbeobachtet zu sein, legte Severus seinen Arm um sie und sie fühlte sich bei dieser Beschützergeste meist etwas unwohl. Trotzdem hatten sie schon manchmal ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse übermannt und es war zu intensiven Fummeleien gekommen. Pandora fand, dass sie alt genug dafür sei und wenn er gerade die selben Bedürfnisse wie sie zu haben schien, warum sollte sie als alte Jungfer sterben?!

Jedenfalls hielt sie es für illusorisch, dafür jahrelang auf ihre große Liebe zu warten.

„McMahon, was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Severus?", fragte Avery sie mit einmal.

„Nichts. Wieso?", log Pandora. Die Wahrheit wäre gewesen: 'Er hat mich vorgestern entjungfert und ich bin ziemlich zickig, weil er danach kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich hätte ehrlich erwartet, dass er sich danach wenigstens in der Bibliothek neben mich setzt. Aber wenn er nicht zu mir steht, stehe ich auch nicht zu ihm.'

„Ihr seid nicht zusammen oder so?"

„Nee, sieht es so aus?!", erwiderte sie betont cool.

„Ich weiß nicht, mal ja mal nein..."

„Was wäre denn, wenn er mein Freund wäre?"

„Dann würde ich dich jetzt nicht fragen, ob du Samstag mit mir zum Quidditch-Spiel gehst. Wir könnten nebeneinander sitzen."

„Ich will nicht in der Slytherin-Kurve sitzen, Robert."  
„Wie schade, wir gewinnen nämlich. Aber nach Hogsmeade könntest du mit mir zusammen gehen. Ich verspreche dir, dass du keinen anderen Slytherin sehen musst", fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

„Darum geht es nicht, ich sehe doch dauernd Slytherins..."

Ihre eigentliche Frage wäre gewesen, ob er sie nur wegen ihrer reinblütigen Abstammung fragte, denn sie war sicher, dass seine Familie ihm eine Liste mit passenden Kandidatinnen genannt hatte.

„Na also, so schlimm sind wir auch gar nicht. Geh nächste Woche mit mir ein Butterbier trinken, und ich werd dich überzeugen!"

„Ja, ist gut, warum nicht..."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns vorher in der Eingangshalle.Sonntagvormittag."

Wenige Augenblicke später hörten sie Schritte auf dem Gang. Nicht Slughorns Schritte. Pandora war sich schon vorher sicher gewesen und wenig überrascht, als Severus den Klassenraum betrat, die Hände in den Taschen, unnahbar blickend.

„Ach, Pandora, Robert, ihr seid gekommen, um mir zu huldigen?!"

„Huldigen?! Du spinnst wohl!", antwortete Avery pampig.

„Du hast uns die Einladungen geschickt, damit wir dir huldigen?!", meinte Pandora verächtlich.

„Damit ihr euch blamiert, aber huldigen könnt ihr nebenbei auch! Warum nicht zur Abwechslung mir? Oder fehlt mir die Autorität?"  
„Die Integrität!", versetze Pandora, „Und eine schöne Schärpe!" Im Grunde war sie nur wenig sauer auf ihn und wenn Avery nicht neben ihr gestanden hätte, wäre sie ihm lachend um den Hals gefallen.

„Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, mir eine zuzulegen.Wollte ja auch nur mal sehen, ob ihr kommt. Miss Ich-will-nur-gute-Noten! Miss Nein-meine-Familie-hat-keine-Brennerei! Und Avery, du bist dir echt nicht zu schade, dich so weit zu entblöden, dass du deinen Vater bei Slughorn vorbeischickst! So viele Eimer gibt's in Hogwarts nicht, wie ich..."

„Jetzt halt die Klappe, Snape! Du wärst doch der erste, der gekommen wäre!", schrie Pandora ihn an.

„Aber der letzte, den Slughorn haben will!", sagte Avery in schneidendem Tonfall, „Und was heißt dann bitteschön H-E-F-S?!"

„Laß mich raten", meinte Pandora schnippisch, „etwas Geistreiches wie: Huldigt enthusiastisch Fürst Severus?!"

„Klingt nicht übel." Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und ging ein paar Schritte auf Pandora zu. Hätte sie sich nicht Avery zugewandt, hätte er vielleicht ihre Hand genommen.

„Aber es steht für Halluzinations-Explosions-Feuersbrünste-Sozietät. Willkommen im Club. Ich sehe aber, ihr seid der Aufnahme nicht würdig. Ihr habt nämlich nicht siebenundzwanzig mal umgerührt, ihr Flachpfeifen!"

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", rief Avery entrüstet, nahm aber den Zauberstab und ließ die Flüssigkeit rühren.

„Weil es heißen muss siebenundzwanzig mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren und IN DECKUNG GEHEN!", schrie Snape und duckte sich hinter ein Schülerpult.

Während Avery und Pandora einander noch entgeistert anstarrten, erhob sich aus dem Kessel eine Woge aus wabernder schwarzer Masse bis fast unter die Decke des Kerkers, brach in sich zusammen und schlug klatschend und spritzend auf dem Boden auf. Pandora und Robert Avery konnten sich gerade noch aus der Gefahrenzone retten, waren aber doch voller schwarzer, klebriger Spritzer. In ihren Haaren hingen Minzblättchen.

„Man könnte glauben, du leidest unter Gehirnerweichung, Snape!", brachte Pandora verächtlich hervor, „Ratzeputz!"

„Es war ein Scherz, o.k.?! Und ich wusste, dass Minzblättchen für den Trank wichtig sind", versuchte Snape zu beschwichtigen.

„Wenn du mit uns solche Scherze machst, was machst du dann mit Leuten, die du nicht leiden kannst?!"

„Er quält sie, Robert", antwortete Pandora an seiner Stelle, „und er verbringt Wochen damit, sich auszudenken wie. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?!"

„Keine Ahnung, er hockt ja dauernd im Schlafsaal rum. Evan Rosier und ich dachten immer, der macht so seine Selbsterfahrungen, 'ne Art Nahkampftraining wenn du verstehst...", meinte Avery und grinste breit.

„Wenn ich's auch nur halb so nötig hätte wie ihr!", erwiderte Severus herablassend. Wenn ihn Roberts Bemerkung getroffen hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

Aber Avery schien noch längst nicht in der Stimmung, aufzuhören. „Übrigens wo wir gerade bei Nahkampf sind: Pandora und ich haben ein Date für's Hogsmeadewochenende."

Snape blickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und ohne einen Lidschlag vom einen zum anderen und sagte dann leise aber vernehmlich: „Dann wünsch' ich euch viel Spaß."

Pandora wusste, dass ihm dieses Date wirklich gegen den Strich ging. Sie hatte ihm eigentlich nur zeigen gewollt, dass er sie nicht automatisch als sein Eigentum erachten konnte, vor allem wenn er sich sonst nicht zu ihrer Beziehung bekannte. Im Grunde tat sie das zwar auch nicht, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall den ersten Schritt tun. Sie hätte sich gefreut, wenn Severus sie gefragt hätte, ob sie offiziell seine Freundin sein wollte. Sie hätte vielleicht sogar ja gesagt. Doch anscheinend war sie ihm wirklich egal!

„Ich schätze, den werden wir haben!", antwortete Avery.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Ohne auf Robert Avery zu achten, lief Pandora hinter ihm her.

„Severus Snape!", schrie sie außer sich vor Wut und Enttäuschung über den Flur.

Er wandte sich ohne stehen zu bleiben um. „Was ist denn noch, McMahon?!"

„Nichts. Es ist nur... Warum willst _du_ nicht mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

„Weil Robert dich gefragt hat und du mit ihm gehst", gab er kühl zur Antwort, „und eine Krähe hackt der anderen kein Auge aus. Er ist immerhin ein Slytherin."

„Ich hasse euch Slytherins! Ihr seid so... Ihr seid ... Und ich bin dir auch noch hinterher gerannt!"

Snape blieb stehen und trat näher an sie heran, in seinen Augen ein irres Glitzern. Als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren Ohr entfernt war, fragte er leise: „Um mir zu huldigen?!"

„Das wäre das letzte, was du verdient hast!", rief sie hitzig und wollte ihn auf dem Gang stehen lassen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Es geht ihm doch gar nicht um dich, McMahon. Er würde mit deinem Stammbaum ausgehen, wenn das möglich wäre. Und da er mit letzten Schuljahr schlecht abgeschnitten hat, ist es das beste was er tun kann, um seine Eltern zu besänftigen."

„Das werd ich schon selber rausfinden!"

„Ich dachte bei deinem schlechten Männergeschmack könnte eine Warnung nicht schaden", zischte er und ließ mit einer heftigen Bewegung ihren Arm los. Snape war einer der einzigen, der erfahren hatte, daß sie im letzten Schuljahr in Remus Lupin verliebt gewesen war.

Sie drehte sich um und rauschte mit wehender Robe zurück in Richtung Avery, der inzwischen vor dem Klassenraum an der Wand lehnte.

„Lass ihn abhauen", meinte der, „der ist nur eifersüchtig, weil er auch was von dir wollte.Glotzt dich an wie ein Ameisenbär 'nen Ameisenhaufen!"

Er hat auch einiges von dem bekommen, was er wollte, dachte Pandora bei sich. Am Hogsmeadewochenende hatte sie das Treffen mit Avery abgesagt, denn sie hatte willkommenerweise Halsschmerzen bekommen. Robert Avery hatte sie danach nie wieder nach einem Date gefragt. Und sie war danach nie wieder hinter Severus hergerannt, aber sie waren Freunde geblieben, obwohl das ganze nach diesem Vorfall mehr platonisch gewesen war. Severus war möglicherweise genau so enttäuscht von ihr wie sie von ihm gewesen, aber sie hatten nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Wie er ihr bei ihrem Treffen in Hogwarts gestanden hatte, hatte er

sowieso immer ein wenig eifersüchtig über sie gewacht.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, war Pandora jetzt in exakt der gleichen Situation wie damals mit sechzehn. Snape und sie hatten etwas miteinander am laufen und Avery wollte mit ihr ausgehen. Und wieder mal war die Beziehung zwischen Severus und ihr nicht wirklich klar definiert. Sie wollte an seine Zuneigung glauben und nicht wieder das Falsche tun. Sie würde erst mit ihm sprechen bevor sie Avery irgendeine Antwort auf die Frage, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, gab. Und da kam auch Severus Snape schon durch die Hintertür, einen Schwall kalte Luft mit sich hereinbringend, mit einem Wollschal um den Hals, die immernoch strähnigen Haare über den Augen ungeduldig aus dem Gesicht streichend. Sein finsterer Blick erhellte sich nur kurz, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Pandora neben Robert Avery saß. Dieser rief natürlich gleich in jovialem Ton: „Severus Snape! Dass wir uns endlich mal wieder treffen...!"

„Guten Abend", erwiderte Snape steif. Es war bisher nur selten vorgekommen, dass er und Pandora sich im herkömmlichen Sinne begrüßten. Daher konnte sie durchaus eine Veränderung in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander verbuchen. Hoffentlich würde er nicht wieder so förmlich herumschwadronieren wie im Oktober in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts. Obwohl ihr das irgendwie auch gefallen hatte. „Guten Abend, Severus", war ihre augenzwinkernde Antwort, „wie überaus höflich!"

„Severus, deine Freundin hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du immernoch in Hogwarts unterrichtest!" , rief Robert Avery.

„Dann bist du ja bestens unterrichtet", sagte Snape während er, ohne Schal und Mantel abzulegen, Platz nahm.

„Und daher wirst du zum Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts gehen müssen", verfolgte Avery sein Ziel ohne Umschweife weiter.

„Was du nicht sagst." Snape schickte einen durchdringenden Blick in Richtung Pandora. Sie deutete ein ratloses Schulterzucken an.

Robert lockerte umständlich den Kragen seiner Robe. „Ich habe Pandora nämlich gefragt, ob sie mich zum Weihnachtsball der Malfoys begleiten würde. Du wärst ja sicher unabkömmlich..."

„Bestens", unterbrach ihn Snape ohne erkennbare Emotion in seiner Stimme, „das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Du hast zugesagt, Pandora?!"

„Nein, ich hatte mich noch nicht... entschieden..."

„Sie wird kommen", sagte er kühl an Avery gewandt. „Und nun entschuldige uns bitte, Robert, wir haben noch einen Termin." Er stand auf und half ihr mit entschiedenem Blick in ihren Mantel.

„In Ordnung", sagte Avery, „ich melde mich bei dir Pandora. Wohnst du in London?"  
„Somerset", murmelte sie, „Morhaven, Fotheringale Cottage..."

„Wie beschaulich! Erwarte meine Eule die Tage."

Pandora hatte keine Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, denn Snape steuerte sie unerbittlich in Richtung Hintertür.

Im Hinterhof zischte sie ihn an: „Was-sollte-das?-Ich-wollte-da-nicht-hin-Snape!" Sie war kreidebleich vor Empörung.

In seinen Augen glaubte sie mit einmal doch eher Besorgnis als Gleichgültigkeit lesen zu können, als er sagte: „Professor Dumbledore will dich sprechen, Pandora. Ich möchte, dass du mich nach Hogwarts begleitest." Sein Blick war weicher wenn sie allein waren, aber Gelegenheit zu widersprechen gab er ihr auch keine, denn er hatte ihre Hand auf einen Regenschirm gedrückt, der ein Portschlüssel war. Also war ihre nächste Gelegenheit zu protestieren in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte.

„Was hat er mir zu sagen, das nicht warten kann?" , war ihre nächste erboste Frage, „Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit dir und nicht mit Albus Dumbledore. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich es wirklich mit älteren und etwas beständigeren Männern versuchen!"

Er blieb stehen und packte sie unsanft an der Schulter. „Ich – bin --beständig", presste er hervor, „Ich bin alles mögliche _nicht_, aber ich bin beständig und ich dachte, du weißt das!"

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte sie scharf, „aber ich weiß, dass du etwas gegen diese Temperamentsausbrüche unternehmen solltest. Wenn dich etwas aufregt, dann wird das ja wohl kaum mit mir zu tun haben. Also lass mich da raus, ja!"

„Nein. ...Das heißt, doch. Lass du mich einfach in Ruhe, McMahon. Ich hab's nicht nötig, mich zu beweisen..." , knurrte er und stampfte mit wehendem Mantel vor ihr her.

Sie hatte sich ein Date gewünscht und schon stritten sie wieder wie pubertierende Jugendliche. Aber warum verkuppelte er sie auch, kaum dass er angekommen war, mit Robert Avery, nur um sie dann zu einem Termin mit Dumbledore zu schleppen?! Und das alles ohne erkennbare Anzeichen von Bedauern! Und ohne erkennbare Zeichen der von ihm beschworenen unerschütterlichen Zuneigung!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, setzten sie ihren Weg zu Dumbledores Büro fort. Auf der magischen Treppe zu dessen Arbeitszimmer, schenkte Snape ihr erstmals wieder einen Blick und murmelte:  
„Lass es gut sein, Pandora. Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dich zu ihm zu bringen und das hab ich getan. Persönlich wollte ich nur ein Glas Wein mit dir trinken."

„So so! Versöhnliche Worte vom Meister für Zaubertränke, um vor'm Chef Einigkeit zu demonstrieren. Aber ist gut, Snape, das mit dem Wein klang brauchbar..." Sie lächelte ihn an und verspürte doch ein wenig Erleichterung darüber, dass sie beide bereit gewesen waren, ihre Sturheit zu überwinden.

„Guten Abend, Miss McMahon", begrüßte Direktor Dumbledore sie herzlich. „Bitte nehmen sie es mir nicht zu sehr übel, dass ich ihre knappe Freizeit auch noch beschneide." Er schmunzelte. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass sie sie lieber mit Severus Snape verbringen würden."

„Sie sind der einzige, dem ich das nachsehe, Professor", entgegnete sie augenzwinkernd. Es war schwer, sich von Dumbledores Freundlichkeit nicht anstecken zu lassen.

„Setzt euch, damit mein Anliegen loswerden kann. Eine Tasse Tee?"  
„Gern", nickte sie und nahm Dumbledore gegenüber Platz.

„Petit Fours oder Kekse...?"

„Bitte, spannen sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter", entgegnete Pandora, „Ich möchte wissen, was ich für sie tun kann."

„Nun, ich möchte sie um folgenden Gefallen bitten: Gehen sie zum Weihnachtsball auf Malfoy Manor."

Severus warf ihr einen 'Siehst-du-das -hab ich-dir- doch- gleich-gesagt-Blick' zu.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Es werden sich wahrscheinlich viele von Voldemorts Todessern dort treffen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir erfahren könnten, was sie vorhaben."

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass jemand weiß, wo ER sich aufhält. Aber wenn er Hilfe hatte, könnte er es durchaus in unsere Nähe geschafft haben", sagte Pandora ernst.

„Es wäre möglich, dass sie versuchen, ihn zu finden", warf Severus ein.

„Und wenn sie die richtige Literatur lesen, könnten sie es", vervollständigte Pandora.

„Ich sehe, sie sind immernoch eine Expertin für Zaubersprüche. Und sie werden von den meisten für ihresgleichen erachtet. Und sie, Severus, können gegen Ende den Hogwarts-Weihnachtsball verlassen und Pandora abholen. Sehen sie beide zu, dass man ihnen traut."

„Das schließt ein, dass ich mich eventuell öffentlich von Hogwarts distanzieren muss, Professor. Gegebenenfalls auch von dir, Severus."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Snape ohne sie anzusehen, „aber wenn du wolltest, könntest du mich in deren Augen völlig rehabilitieren. Du scheinst absolut vertrauenswürdig."

„Ich will es versuchen." Ob sie nun das Rehabilitieren oder das vertrauenswürdig scheinen meinte, wusste sie selbst nicht genau. „Professor Dumbledore..."

„Ja, Pandora..."

„Mad-Eye Moody!"

„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Er weiß, dass wir nicht mehr auf ...Voldemorts Seite sind, auch wenn er uns nie getraut hat."

„Ja, da bin ich sicher."

„Ich habe ihn letztens getroffen und... er verhielt sich merkwürdig. Ich kann nicht genau sagen WIE merkwürdig, es war so eine Art unberechenbar-merkwürdig."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, Pandora?", schnaubte Snape in einer Art beleidigtem Unterton.

„Du warst ja damit beschäftigt, dich um meine Sicherheit zu sorgen!"

„Und ganz bestimmt tut er gut daran", warf Dumbledore ein, „sie von gewissen Risiken abzuhalten, wenn ihm an ihrer Freundschaft gelegen ist." Und er brachte damit natürlich vieles auf den Punkt. „Sie kennen Severus' Art doch zur Genüge..."

Snape richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf, als wollte er sagen 'Hallo, ich bin auch noch da!'. Dumbledore kam wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück. „Was Professor Moody angeht, kann ich nur versuchen, nach Verdachtsmomenten zu suchen. Momentan wüsste ich allerdings nicht wirklich warum."

„Außer, dass er mein Büro durchsucht hat!"  
„Ehrlich Severus?! Also das ist schon sehr merkwürdig", sagte Pandora entgeistert.  
„Sie wissen doch, dass eine gewisse Merkwürdigkeit bei ihm normal ist", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Natürlich. Aber die Art wie er mich angestarrt hat, gefiel mir nicht."

Snape stand auf mit einer Entschlossenheit, die zu sagen schien 'Reicht das nicht, um ihn zu feuern?', sagte aber: „Ich hoffe nicht, dass Professor Moody noch öfter vor meinen Privaträumen herumschleicht und meine Besucher belästigt."

Dumbledore schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Das hoffe ich auch nicht, Severus. Also geben sie weiterhin acht auf ihre Besucher", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Pandora, gehen sie sich bei 'Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat' ein neues Kleid für den Ball kaufen und lassen sie es auf meine Rechnung setzen... Oder bestehen sie auf Tartan?"

„Oooh nein... ich... trage kein Tartan. Meine Familie ist... schon lange ...Ich bin nicht traditionsbewusst", stammelte sie und spürte wie sie rote Flecken am Hals bekam. Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass es sich um eine Lüge handelte. Sie kam aus einer uralten Familie, aber sie hatte sie verlassen als sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und obwohl sie ihr vergeben hatten, schämte sie sich doch noch immer für ihren Verrat.

„Dann nehmen mein Angebot an und kaufen sie sich ein Ballkleid. Es geht auf mich"

„Danke. Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig."

„Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann. Sie handeln doch in meinem Auftrag, Pandora. Und nun trinken sie zusammen mit Severus ein Glas Wein, wie sie es bestimmt ursprünglich vorhatten."

Pandora erhob sich, ohne einen Blick auf Snape und sagte: „Ja, das sollte ich wohl, aber ich muss ein Kleid kaufen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Professor Snape nicht auch noch zu tun hat."

„Ich begleite dich nach Hogsmeade. Was du dort tust, habe ich nicht zu verfügen", sagte Snape kühl. „Guten Abend, Direktor." Er bot ihr wieder förmlich seinen Arm und eskortierte sie nach draußen.

„Ich möchte keinen Streit mit dir", knurrte er, „nur meine Ruhe. Und dass du mir vertraust und vielleicht ein paar positive Eigenschaften unterstellst."

Sie schwieg. Er hatte nicht unrecht.

„Und ich möchte, dass du zu mir stehst und mich nicht mit Avery zum Ball schickst wie eine Tanzelfe!", platzte sie heraus.

„Das war eine hervorragende Gelegenheit."

„Aber das bestimme ich selber! Nicht Dumbledore oder du, Snape."

„Ist gut", sagte er nur. Vor dem Schaufenster von 'Besenknechts' küsste er sie flüchtig auf die Wange, drehte sich um und ließ sie stehen. Sie lief ihm nicht hinterher, sondern kaufte sich ihr Abendkleid.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

_Werter Lord Shagswell,_

_ich (Zwillinge) bin in einen alten Schulfreund (Steinbock) von mir verliebt. Er hat mir seine Zuneigung versichert, sucht aber wenig Kontakt zu mir. Wenn wir uns treffen, ist sein Verhalten sehr wechselhaft zwischen abweisend, aufbrausend, kontrollsüchtig, aber nur selten von Zuneigung geprägt. Lohnt es sich, weitere Energie in den Versuch einer Beziehung zu investieren oder handelt es sich bei ihm um einen hoffnungslosen Fall von Beziehungsunfähigkeit?_

_Beste Grüße,_

_Ihr ratloses MNSTRY-GRRRL_

_Liebes Ministrygirl,_

_haben sie sich schon einmal gefragt, was Sie tun können, um Ihrem Freund den Weg in Ihre Arme zu erleichtern und ob es möglich wäre, daß sie beide glauben, sie würden die Liebe überhaupt nicht verdienen? Ihnen seine Gefühle einzugestehen war, nach meiner Einschätzung, ein Schritt der ihn viel Überwindung gekostet hat und er hätte ihn nicht gewagt, wenn er sich nicht definitiv für Sie entschieden hätte. Dass er sich wenig bei Ihnen meldet, mag daran liegen, dass er beruflich sehr eingespannt ist und dass er Angst hat, von Ihnen verletzt zu werden. Wenn er sich um Sie sorgt, dann versuchen Sie das anzuerkennen, auch wenn er Ihnen vielleicht wie ein herrischer Kontrollfreak vorkommen mag. Möglicherweise hat er wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit selbtsbewussten, unabhängigen Hexen wie Ihnen. Mein Rat an Sie ist definitiv: Verkomplizieren Sie die Dinge nicht unnötig! Geben Sie Ihrer Beziehung eine Chance, sich zu entwickeln. Zweifeln Sie nicht an seiner Fähigkeit, Sie zu lieben, dann wird er Ihnen mit Sicherheit beweisen, dass er Ihrer Zuneigung mehr als würdig ist._

_Alles Gute und viel Erfolg in dieser Angelegenheit,_

_Lord Orion Shagswell_

Pandora hatte die vage Vermutung, dass der Briefkastenzauberer von '_Playwitch'_, der Zeitschrift für die moderne Hexe', Lord Orion Shagswell, Severus Snape zu kennen schien. Sonst hätte er doch antworten können, dass ihr alter Schulfreund nicht der Mühe wert war, eine Beziehung anzustreben. Woher konnte er wissen, dass hinter Severus' Verhalten ein edles und empfindliches Gemüt und nicht schlichtweg nur emotionale Unfähigkeit steckte?

Als Weihnachten kam, fand Pandora ungewöhnlich viele Geschenke vor ihrem Kamin. Von ihren Schwestern Persephone und Penthesilea hatte sie Samen für magische Gewächse bekommen, eine Mitarbeiter-Weihnachtskarte vom Ministerium mit einem Rabattgutschein für das Musical 'Owls' , ein paar Muggelkarten und noch zwei weitere magische Päckchen. Eins in grauem Seidenpapier ohne Schleife und ein kunstvoll verziertes Kästchen. Aus Gründen der Steigerung fing Pandora mit dem Auspacken bei dem grauen Päckchen an. Es enthielt eine offensichtlich sehr alte Ausgabe von „Zauber zum malefactischen Gebrauche" (die Ausgabe musste alt sein, denn das Buch war seit 1723 verboten) und ein Stück Pergament, auf dem stand:

_Fröhliche Weihnachten! -Severus Snape-_

Zweifelsohne war dieses Buch wertvoll und da sie sich schon immer für Dunkle Zauber interessiert hatte, besonders. Snape musste viel Zeit gebraucht haben, das Buch zu finden. Oder, wenn er zufällig darauf gestoßen war, dabei an sie gedacht haben. Sein Weihnachtsgruß drückte zwar wenig Herzlichkeit aus, war aber mehr, als sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Sie hatte ihm nur eine Karte geschickt und darin auch nicht wesentlich mehr geschrieben. Er hatte ihr etwas geschenkt und sie schickte ihm eine läppische Weihnachtskarte wie jedes Jahr davor! Schnell schrieb sie auf ein Pergament:

_Lieber Severus,_

_meinen herzlichen Dank für Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Verzeih, dass es mir nicht möglich war, etwas Passendes für Dich zu finden. Ich hoffe, dass Du mit meinen Grüßen vorlieb nehmen kannst, bis wir uns heute Abend auf Malfoy Manor treffen und ich Dir persönlich dafür danken kann._

_Frohes Weihnachtsfest,_

_Pandora McMahon_

Das musste reichen, damit Severus sich nicht zu viel darauf einbildete. Sie übergab den Brief ihrer Eule Eugenie und schickte sie hinaus in die winterliche Kälte. Dann widmete sich endlich dem viel versprechenden Kästchen. Es handelte sich um eine geschnitzte Schatulle aus edlem Holz, deren Deckel Drachenköpfe verzierten. Innen war sie mit purpurnem Samt ausgeschlagen und darauf lag ein silbernes Krönchen. Ein fein ziselierter Haarreif mit einem großen Mondstein in der Mitte. Nach Pandoras Eindruck auch eine Antiquität. So ein wunderschönes Schmuckstück hatte sie selten gesehen und betrachtete sich gleich von allen Seiten im Spiegel damit. Unglaublich wie dieses Krönchen ihren schlichten hellbraunen Haaren Glanz verlieh. Erst nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie die Karte, die in der Schachtel gelegen hatte. Auch diese war edel gestaltet und trug ein Wasserzeichen.

_Meine liebe Pandora,_

_anbei eine kleine Weihnachtsaufmerksamkeit für Dich, die Dich auf dem Ball heute Abend zu meiner Königin machen wird._

_Voller Vorfreude der Deine_

_Robert Avery_

Auch Avery hatte sie nur eine Karte geschickt und auch ihm hätte sie eigentlich eine Dankesnachricht schicken sollen, wenn ihre Eule wieder da war. Es blieben ihr bis zum Abend noch etliche Stunden, um das Buch durchzublättern und für einen kurzen Besuch bei ihrer Muggelfreundin Bridget. Doch auch als Hexe brauchte Pandora einige Zeit, um sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten. Sie nahm ein Bad in einigen als verschönernd geltenden magischen Essenzen, benötigte mehrere Versuche für ihren Haarzauber, der ihr im Endeffekt aber doch eine kunstvolle Aufsteckfrisur bescherte. Ihr Kleid war ein langes, tief ausgeschnittenes Korsagenkleid aus schlichtem schwarzen Satin, dessen Schnürung aufwändig zugezaubert werden musste. Zu guter letzt kam das Krönchen. Avery hatte Recht gehabt, sie sah tatsächlich wie eine Königin aus. Jedenfalls nicht mehr wie eine langweilige, bürokratische Ministeriumshexe. Doch dann nahm sie das Krönchen wieder ab und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete es noch einmal eingehend von allen Seiten. Sie ging zum Schrank und kramte einige Minuten darin bis sie ein Spickoskop zu Tage förderte. Sie stellte es neben das Diadem, aber es rührte sich nichts. Dann bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab darüber hin und her und sprach „Indicate Incantatem!". Wieder geschah nichts. Möglicherweise hatte das Schmückstück vorher nie einer Hexe gehört und wenn Robert Avery sie unter einen Zauber stellen wollte, dann war er dabei subtiler vorgegangen, als sie ihm zugetraut hätte. Aber es war ja auch eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Um zwanzig Uhr stand Robert vor ihrer Tür in Morhaven. Die blonden Haare auf zerzaust gestylt, in einem, wie Pandora fand, gar nicht mal so üblen bordeauxfarbenen Smoking mit Kummerbund, Besatzhose und Lackschuhen, ein Familienwappen am Revers. Jedenfalls würden sie so bestimmt nicht als Muggel durchgehen.

„Herzlichen Dank, Robert, für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk...", stammelte Pandora etwas verlegen.

„Nicht der Rede wert! Es steht dir doch auch hervorragend. Und schließlich ist das ja auch nicht irgendein Ereignis! Es gab schon länger kein solches Fest mehr auf Malfoy Manor", erwiderte er.

„Nun, da hast du recht. Dann lass uns apparieren!"

Auf Malfoy Manor wurden sie zunächst nicht einmal von den Gastgebern persönlich empfangen. Die in im Foyer versammelten Hexen und Zauberer waren wie erwartet dem Who-is-who der Todesser entsprungen. Es waren einige, die Askaban entgangen waren, ob ihre Verteidigung Wahrheit oder Lüge gewesen war, hatte nach dem Urteil 'Freispruch' keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Aber Pandora hatte genau so gelebt. Alles, was sie zu tun hatte, war klarzustellen, dass sie in Wahrheit immer noch auf die Rückkehr Voldemorts wartete. Als sie den Ballsaal betraten, standen dort Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy und ließen sich wie die königliche Familie begrüßen.

„Es wäre so wichtig, dass unser Sohn in die magische Gesellschaft eingeführt wird, stattdessen findet aber dieser lächerliche Kinderreigen auf Hogwarts statt", bemerkte Narcissa spitz, „Außerdem hätten wir natürlich Professor Snape gern eher hier gehabt."

„Er wird erst spät hier sein können, wie ich hörte" erwiderte Pandora beiläufig. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie sich später sehen und vielleicht die Gelegenheit zu einem

persönlichen Gespräch haben würden. Wie immer es ausging, sie würde mehr Gewissheit haben als jetzt.

„Nun, ich denke, du hast deinen Begleiter gut gewählt", meinte Lucius mit einem unterkühlten Lächeln, „Robert Avery kann sein Leben zweifelsohne unabhängiger gestalten! Ohne vorgeben zu müssen, die Weisungen eines senilen alten Zausels für relevant zu erachten..."

„Zweifelsohne", nickte Pandora, „aber man sollte sich von Severus nicht täuschen lassen. Er hat sich schon manches Mal im Stillen über seinen Chef kaputtgelacht, aber warum sollte er eine Position aufgeben, die ihm von Nutzen sein kann?"

„Er hat zwar früher einigen Mist gebaut, aber er ist ein hervorragender Tränkebrauer", warf Avery ein.

„Und er sollte Dunkle Künste unterrichten! Er würde den Kindern ganz sicher wirklich etwas beibringen!", rief Lucius.

„Ich fürchte genau das fürchtet Dumbledore und stellt deshalb jedes Jahr irgendeinen Trottel ein!" , antwortete Pandora mit gerümpfter Nase. Das war nicht einfach gewesen, dann schließlich hatte Dumbledore auch ihr die Stelle angeboten.

„Er hätte dich fragen sollen", sagte Lucius, „du weißt ganz sicher die richtigen Flüche, Pandora..."

„Oh Lucius, jetzt übertreibst du aber!", kicherte sie kokett, „Schließlich heißt es '_Verteidigung_ gegen die Dunklen Künste'!"

Auf ein Zeichen von Lucius hin begannen die Musiker zu spielen und Robert fragte sie: „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, die Allemande mit mir zu tanzen?"

„...und mich für die Gavotte vorzumerken?", schnarrte Walden Macnair, der schon länger hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Pandora nickte beiden zu und ließ sich von Robert auf die Tanzfläche geleiten.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie durchaus amüsiert und angenehm. Es war bereits schon fast Mitternacht, als sie vorgab, eine Pause zu brauchen und sich in den langen Fluren von Malfoy Manor umsah. Die schwere Eichentür zur Bibliothek stand offen und sie konnte der Verlockung von so unendlich viel Wissen, verwahrt in unendlich vielen kostbaren Büchern nicht widerstehen und trat ein. Dies war sicher nur ein kleiner Teil des Bestandes, der offizielle Teil. Ganz bestimmt verbarg sich hinter einer Geheimtür eine umfassende Sammlung Dunkler Literatur. Sie betrachtete die Regale eingehend, es waren auch hier einige Schätze darunter.

„Sind sie nicht prachtvoll?", vernahm sie eine Stimme aus dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass außer ihr jemand im Raum war.

„Und jedes einzelne seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie", sagte der Hausherr mit Genugtuung in der Stimme, „Aber ich habe dich doch nicht etwa erschreckt, Pandora?!"

„Zugegeben habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand hier ist, Lucius."

„Nun, manchmal suche ich die Einsamkeit inmitten der Weisheit der Jahrhunderte. Und ich habe ein wenig damit gerechnet, dass auch du das tust. Nimm dir ein Glas und schenk dir Feuerwhisky ein", er wies auf einen mit gläsernen Karaffen bestückten Beistelltisch,"und dann setz dich!", befahl er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Sie hörte, wie hinter ihnen die schwere Tür geschlossen wurde. Robert Avery war nach ihr hereingekommen und lehnte sich lässig an den Kaminsims. Malfoy saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in dem hohen, ledernen Ohrensessel, seinen Spazierstock in den Händen vor der Brust balancierend, und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Das war er also, der Moment, in dem sie ihre Gesinnung bekennen sollte. Malfoy machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, es anders als bedrohlich aussehen zu lassen. Sie wollten wissen, woran sie bei ihr waren. Sie nahm einen tüchtigen Scluck, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Die McKinnons, die McGonagalls und die McMahons... ein wenig war ihr Widerstand ja gute alte Tradition", begann Malfoy.

„Wir hatten viel zu verteidigen über die Jahrhunderte", gab sie erhobenen Hauptes zurück.

„Ja, wenn da nicht ein schwarzes Schaf gewesen wäre. Eine Verräterin unter all den tapferen Streitern für Gerechtigkeit...Nun denn, es ist erfreulich, dass du weiterhin unsere Nähe suchst. Ich wette du hast es auch gespürt, dass der Dunkle Lord zu neuen Kräften zu gelangen scheint und glaubst dass er dich für deine Treue belohnen wird, wenn du bald zu ihm zurückkehrst." Er tauschte einen Blick mit Avery. „Wir alle hoffen das."

„Wir wissen nicht, wo er sich befindet und in welchem Zustand er ist, Lucius. Das heißt nicht, dass ich Zweifel habe. Es heißt nur, dass wir nicht wissen, was wir unternehmen sollen" , antwortete sie, sorgfältig seine Reaktion studierend.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du seinen Aufenthaltsort mittels eines Zaubers herausfinden könntest. Wenn einer das beherrscht, dann solltest du das sein."

Pandora wollte versuchen, Zeit zu gewinnen, um mehr über Malfoys Stand der Information erfahren.

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich möglich, aber nicht einfach. Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass er vielleicht noch nicht gefunden werden will. Erst wenn er stark genug dafür ist, seine Pläne selbst zu verfolgen."

„Warum sollte er von seinen Todessern nicht gefunden werden wollen?!"

„Seine Pläne sind unergründlich..."  
Malfoy sah sie aus kalten, stahlblauen Augen durchdringend an. „Gibt es einen Zauber, Pandora?!"

„Ich glaube, es könnte gehen. Es gibt einen Ortungszauber."

Malfoy schenkte ihr einen Blick als wolle er sagen 'Braves Mädchen!'. „Und wie geht dieser Ortungszauber?"

„Er ist sehr alt und in verschiedenen Weisen überliefert. Es ist der 'Inauguratio Imperatorem'. Dafür braucht man die Überreste eines... Opfers..."

Malfoy tauschte wieder einen Blick mit Avery und nickte.

„...das Blut eines Verräters und noch etwas, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Es könnte Heimaterde sein", erwiderte sie und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter.

„Wo steht der Zauber?", fragte Malfoy mit nur gespielter Geduld.

„In alten Büchern. Es steht in...'Zauber zum malefactischen Gebrauche'. Das Buch lag in der Aservatenkammer des Ministeriums und ist somit letzten Donnerstag vernichtet worden."

Lucius sprang aus seinem Sessel auf, so abrupt dass auch Avery zusammenzuckte. „Das glaub ich nicht!", rief er, „das Buch befand sich die längste Zeit in meinem Besitz!"

Pandora und Robert Avery sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Und ich Trottel hab es verkauft! Natürlich nicht aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen, sondern weil ich beschlossen hatte, meine Bibliothek zu verkleinern! Und weil man mir gesagt hatte, das Buch sei praktisch wertlos!"

Pandora hielt den Atem an. Gut möglich, dass ihr Severus Lucius Malfoys Buch geschenkt hatte.

„Und wer hat das behauptet?!", brachte Avery den Mut auf, den aufgebrachten Lucius zu fragen.

Die Antwort schien ihm unangenehm. „Fletcher!", presste er hervor, „Dieser Gangster hat mir das Buch abgeschwatzt! Dafür wird er bezahlen und wenn ich persönlich dafür sorgen muss!"

„Mundungus Fletcher?!"

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Warum sollte er auch zugeben, dass er mit Mundungus Fletcher Geschäfte machte?! Er ging ein paar Mal mit heftigen Schritten vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Gut",knurrte er, „kümmern wir uns um die Zutaten! Das Blut eines, der unseren Herrn verraten hat! Keiner von denen, die heute hier sind!" Er sah die beiden anderen herausfordernd an. „Oder fällt euch ein Name ein?!"  
Robert Avery schüttelte den Kopf, Pandora zögerte.

Er wandte sich an Pandora: „Du hast ja keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Aber legst du deine Hand ins Feuer für...Severus Snape?!"

„Ohne zu zögern. Snape IST ein Todesser und er kann dem Dunklen Lord noch sehr nützlich sein."

„Das kann er zweifellos. Aber er könnte auch versuchen ihm zu schaden, wenn er in Wahrheit wirklich auf der Seite dieses alten Narren steht."

„Wenn der Lord ihn braucht, wird er da sein, Lucius. Auch wenn er vorsichtig operieren muss, er ist ihm treu ergeben."

Malfoy lachte ein zynisches Lachen. „Treu ergeben...Nun, wessen Blut verwenden wir dann?!"

Pandora zupfte sich ein widerspenstige Locke zurecht. „Fällt dir wirklich keiner ein, Malfoy? Liest du die Briefe nicht, die dein Bengel nach Hause schreibt?!", erwiderte sie ungeduldig. „Du brauchst das Blut von Karkaroff, um den Zauber auszuführen!"

Malfoy und Avery nickten.

„Dann soll Severus ihn herbringen!", befahl Malfoy.

„Das wird wohl auffallen, wenn wir Karkaroff festhalten, bis wir das Buch gefunden haben!", gab sie zurück und hoffte inständig, dass Lucius nicht wissen konnte, dass sie gerade krampfhaft versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie die fehlende Zutat, 'Fleisch eines Geliebten', kannte.(Hier war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Geliebter desjenigen gemeint, der den Zauber ausführte!) Was wäre, wenn Malfoy nicht davor zurückschreckte, seine Frau oder sein Kind zu verstümmeln?! Schließlich hatte Igor Karkaroff bisher auch zu seinen Seilschaften gezählt.

Malfoy wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nun, ich bin sicher, dass unsere Zeit kommen wird, sobald wir den Zauber kennen!", und damit verließ er mit wehenden Rockschößen die Bibliothek. Er warf für seine zur Schau getragene Souveränität die Tür ein wenig zu heftig hinter sich ins Schloss.

Pandora lehnte sich mit ihrem Glas neben Robert an den Kaminsims. Sie starrte ins Feuer und nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Glas. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Und sie konnte Dumbledore ziemlich genau berichten, was Malfoy vorhatte...

„Und wie läuft es so mit deinem Professorchen?!", fragte Avery plötzlich.

Er konnte doch nichts von Dumbledores Auftrag wissen, unmöglich! Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich ziemlich entgeistert angestarrt, denn er fügte hinzu:"Ich spreche von Severus Snape!"

„Gut. Es läuft gut..."  
„Pandora, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du mit den Jahren zu einer attraktiven Frau geworden bist..."

„Vom hässlichen Hexlein zur schönen Zauberin oder was?!"

„Naja, so ähnlich... Ich konnte dich schon immer gut leiden, aber da war immer Severus in deiner Nähe... Ich wüsste gerne, ob das heute auch noch so ist?"

„In meiner Nähe ist er seltener, seit wir nicht mehr zur Schule gehen, Robert. Das kann ich ohnehin kaum glauben, das du mir Komplimente machst. Severus war in der Schule der einzige Junge,der sich für mich interessiert hat."

„An seiner Stelle hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen, wenn ich dich gehabt hätte."

Sie atmete tief durch. Snape hatte sie ja nie wirklich gehabt, aber das war jetzt auch egal.

„Unsere Beziehung stabilisiert sich. Ich bin mir seiner unerschütterlichen Zuneigung sicher." Sie wanderte einige Schritte durch den Raum. Avery folgte ihr.

„Du und Severus, seid ihr ein Paar, Pandora? Wenn es so ist, ist mir der Grund egal, warum du heute mit mir hier bist. Ich möchte es nur wissen!"

„In letzter Zeit... hat es einige Missverständnisse zwischen ihm und mir gegeben. Er dachte wohl, ich würde ihm nicht genügend vertrauen oder ihn ablehnen", sie zuckte die Schultern, „dabei war ich eigentlich nur beeindruckt von der Tiefe seiner... Emotionen." Sie wanderte an den Bücherregalen entlang. "Vielleicht ist er auch nur nicht gut darin, seine Emotionen zu zeigen, außer den negativen...", überlegte sie laut.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, er hat dich schon immer gern gehabt. Aber was das anging war er eben verschlossen."

Pandora lächelte. „Mag sein, aber ich war auch nicht gut darin, ihn zu ermutigen. Ich wollte ihm meine Gefühle nie zeigen. Sieht so aus, als würden wir beide die Dinge ziemlich verkomplizieren. " Sie schlenderte in Richtung Tür, ihr Satinkleid raschelte.

„Aber mittlerweile werdet ihr euch doch langsam mal einig geworden sein! Liebt er dich und liebst du ihn?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich liebt. Er scheint nur unsicher zu sein, ob ich ihn liebe. Dabei habe ich ihm gesagt, er dürfe hoffen und daran hat sich NICHTS geändert! Ich liebe SEVERUS SNAPE VON GANZEM HERZEN und will MIT IHM ZUSAMMEN SEIN! Ich bin bereit, IHN SO ZU NEHMEN, WIE ER IST, DENN ER GEFÄLLT MIR SO WIE ER IST. UND ICH BIN IHM FÜR SEINE FÜRSORGE DANKBAR... Sag mal Avery, geht diese Tür nach außen auf?"

Er sah sie völlig verwirrt und verständnislos an. Sie öffnete abrupt die Tür. Die Tür ging nach innen auf und es stand auch niemand davor, wie sie erwartet hatte. Aber ungefähr zwei Meter weiter stand Snape, eingehend in die Betrachtung eines an der Wand hängenden Sarazenen-Säbels vertieft, die Stirn angestrengt in Falten gelegt.

Er blickte auf, in seinen Augen war kein Zeichen, dass er ihre Worte belauscht haben könnte zu erkennen. Ausdruckslos und undurchdringlich, seine Gesichtszüge fast versteinert, deutete er eine Art Verbeugung in ihre Richtung an. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er, seit sie glaubte ihn mit Malfoy im Flur reden gehört zu haben, vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Seine Haare waren noch immer fettig, auch wenn sie in gewaschenem Zustand zu sein schienen. Wenn er das Haartonikum gebraut hatte, hatte er es wahrscheinlich nie benutzt. Er trug den gleichen Gehrock wie sonst auch, aber er hatte eine Art Seidenschal um den Hals. Wahrscheinlich ist das seine Auffassung von Festbekleidung für formelle Anlässe, wenigstens ohne Puschel und Schnörkel, dachte sie.

„Guten Abend und fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte er aber es klang eigentlich eher wie 'Setzen und die Anweisungen an der Tafel befolgen!'

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus", antwortete sie fast tonlos.

„Dann hast du wohl den Pflichtteil erfüllt?!", grinste Avery, der hinter ihr aus der Tür getreten war.

„Der Weihnachtsball ist offiziell beendet."

„Und hast du mit den Kolleginnen das Tanzbein geschwungen?", fragte Avery plump weiter.

„Ich tanze nicht", antwortete der ohne eine erkennbare Emotion.Weder Abscheu noch Bedauern, schon gar keine Belustigung über Roberts Bemerkung. „Was ist, McMahon? Können wir dieses Fest jetzt verlassen?"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Whiskyglas nach ihm geworfen, weil er offenbar zu dämlich gewesen war, mitzuhören, was sie über ihre Gefühle zu ihm gesagt hatte! Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn liebte und er war einfach nur Severus Snape! Statt dessen trank sie das Glas in einem Zug leer und sagte:

„Natürlich. Wenn Robert nichts dagegen hat. Und ehe Macnair noch dem Glauben verfällt, er wäre ein guter Tänzer!"

„Was sollte ich dagegen sagen können. Und ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns demnächst wieder!", erwiderte Avery enttäuscht aber mit überraschend viel Haltung.

„Gut, dann gehen wir uns doch verabschieden", sagte sie, auch um Emotionslosigkeit bemüht.

Sobald sie Pandoras Haus betreten hatten, nahm Severus Snape sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückte er zärtlich seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuß zunächst verwirrt und dann innig.

Er presste sie gegen die Wand neben der Tür während ihre Hände unter ihren Mänteln nach warmer Haut suchten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen, aber mit ihrem Kleid konnte sie weder vor noch zurück.

„Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint", keuchte er, „was du Avery gesagt hast?"

Sie lehnte sich gedanklich zurück. Er hatte etwas mitgehört!

„Oh ja natürlich. Es stimmt ja auch, dass wir nicht sehr viel Kontakt haben, oder?" Das hatte er verdient, dieser gemeine Fiesling!

„Ich meinte das, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst und...ich dir gefalle...?"

„Oh! Das hast du gehört?! Und du meinst, ich würde Avery die Wahrheit sagen?!", erwiderte sie süffisant.

„Sag du es mir!" So viel Emotion, wie sie jetzt in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, hatte sie dann doch nicht von ihm erwartet. „Bitte, ich hatte vorhin schon Schwierigkeiten, dich nicht sofort zu umarmen", fuhr er fort, „Es war schwer genug für mich, mich vor Robert Avery zu beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte ich dich sofort geküsst, aber ich hab es nicht getan, weil ich nicht sicher war, dass es um mich ging. Aber auch weil ich Angst davor hatte, mich komplett lächerlich zu machen."

Sie konnte ihn unmöglich noch länger quälen. „Es ist die Wahrheit", sagte sie ernst, „Jedes Wort ist wahr." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, denn sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ja also, wenn du mich noch willst... Ich war ja... Du weißt, ich bin ja..."  
„Du bist meiner Zuneigung würdig und ich habe nicht sehr viel getan, um dir den Weg in meine Arme zu erleichtern!", flüsterte sie gerührt, „Natürlich will ich dich."

Nach einem langen, innigen Kuss fragte sie: „Severus, wo hast du das Buch her, das du mir geschenkt hast?"  
„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du bereits. Mundungus Fletcher hatte es Malfoy abgeschwatzt, denn er hatte sich zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore ein paar Gedanken über den 'Inauguratio Imperatorem-Zauber' gemacht. Und ich dachte, dass es bei dir gut aufgehoben wäre, Pandora."

„Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich natürlich. Aber ihr solltet euch jetzt um die Sicherheit von Igor Karkaroff sorgen."  
„Ich hab's von Lucius gehört und ich hätte nicht übel Lust, es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen!"  
„Hört sich an, als wäre Karkaroff nicht gerade heldenmütig."  
„Das hast du schön gesagt, besser könnte ich es selbst auch nicht ausdrücken."

Sie sahen sich an und grinsten beide. Das Thema war zwar nicht gerade zum Lachen, aber es konnte wohl kaum etwas geben, das ihnen ihre Laune für den Rest dieses Weihnachtsfests verderben konnte. Sie liebten einander, diese Tatsache war genug, um sie für die nächsten Stunden, den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser vergessen zu lassen.

„Severus, ich würde dich gern etwas fragen."

„Die Antwort ist: Ich habe nichts getan. Karkaroff erfreut sich noch relativ guter Gesundheit."  
„Äh, das ist gut, aber das ist nicht meine Frage. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du... 'Zarastros Haartonikum für den gepflegten Zauberer', das mit sieben Mikrolitern Gift der Kielschnauzenschlange, gebraut hast."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er antwortete: „Ich habe es gebraut aber nicht verwendet. Weil ich dachte, du magst mich wie ich bin und wenn nicht, dann... magst du mich eben nicht. Außerdem habe ich Zweifel, dass es bei mir überhaupt irgendetwas bewirken kann", er deutete auf seine Haare, „und da habe ich es einem Bekannten geschickt, der mehr Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten legt."

„Lord Shagswell?"

Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Wer ist denn Lord Shagswell?"

„Ist wirklich nicht wichtig, ich dachte du kennst ihn vielleicht. Aber warum hast du das Tonikum nicht ausprobiert?"

„Hab ich doch. Und es hat durchaus geholfen. Ehrlich gesagt wäre das ja auch peinlich für mich, wenn es unwirksam gewesen wäre. Aber ich hätte mehr davon gebraucht und dann hätte ich Professor Dumbledore erklären müssen, wozu ich das Schlangengift brauche, da er ja momentan die Schlangen in seiner Obhut hat."

Pandora blickte ihn liebevoll an und sagte schließlich: „Weißt du, ich denke nicht, dass er gefragt hätte..."

„Sag mal McMahon, ist das ein Lügenstein in diesem Tiara-Ding da auf deinem Kopf?!"

„Lügenstein...?!"

„Ja. Entweder du hast ihn erfolgreich deaktiviert oder den ganzen Abend die Wahrheit gesprochen!"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin! Könnte ich denn sonst für Professor Dumbledore spionieren?!"

„Natürlich nicht. Und die Hauptsache ist, du hast mich nicht belogen, Pandora."

-Ende-


	5. total geheime Vorschau

Trailer für Geschichte 3:

Darkfic oder Liebesgeschichte?! Schaumermal!

„Darum ging es nicht mehr.Es ging längst nicht mehr um Mitleid. Wir haben uns geliebt", erwiderte ihre Nichte mit Tränen in den Augen."Spätestens nachdem wir angefangen hatten, einander zu schreiben."

„Hast du etwas, das er geschrieben hat?!", rief Pandora, die die Aussicht auf mögliche Beweisstücke aus ihrer Lethargie erwachen ließ.

„Nein,das haben wir jedes Mal verbrannt. Da er nicht gesprochen hat, haben wir geschrieben. Ich fragte ihn, wer er sei und er schrieb: 'Das darf ich dir nicht sagen.'

Dann schrieb ich: 'Woher kommst du?'.

Er antwortete: 'Aus der Hölle'.

Ich habe geschrieben: 'War es schlimm dort?'.

Seine Antwort: 'Hier ist es schlimmer.'..."

„Glaub mir Calliope, jetzt kann er die Hölle genießen!"


End file.
